This is a study designed to evaluate the efficacy of adinazolam (Deracyn) vs. placebo in outpatients with social phobia and the safety profile of adinazolam in this patient population. If safety and effective, the pilot data will be used to determine the effective size of active treatment in planning for a multicenter trial. A second objective is the determination of 3H-paroxetine binding sites, a measure of serotonin function, at baseline and at the end of treatment.